The present invention relates to superconducting switching devices.
Reed switchs operatable in association with coils have been broadly used. Among them are thermal reed switchs which utilize the magnetic property of ferrites sensitive to the temperature change. The operation of the thermal switchs of this type, however, is associated with transition between ferrimagnetism and paramagnetism, and therefore the operational temperatures are as high as 250.degree. K. or higher. Furthermore, the switching temperatures can be selected only from discrete points in correspondence with the transition temperatures of available ferrites or other ferrimagnetic materials.